


bird is the word (the witness actually)

by fallish



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Birds, Case Fic, M/M, Self-Indulgent, disney princess animal companion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallish/pseuds/fallish
Summary: Connor gets an animal companion, and Gavin claims that gives him disney princess privileges. Connor has no idea what Gavin is talking about. They solve a case.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	bird is the word (the witness actually)

As the detective arrived at the scene, Gavin noticed that despite the call for backup being just a mere two minutes ago, the precinct android detective had already made it to the scene. Connor appeared to be cupping his hands to create a two toned bird call. He put his hands down, frustrated as none of the birds seemed inclined to come near the investigation, a few seeming hesitant in the presence of all the humans.

Gavin stepped out of his car to approach the scene. “Hey, anyone wanna tell me what the emergency was here?” He approached the detective who appeared to be crouching near the front of the floral arrangements boutique. “How about you, Snow White? Wanna tell me why you need the birds? Can you do that with all the little forest creatures?” he snickered.

“No, but I can imitate many animal noises,” Connor declared as he studied the tracks in the wet soil scattered over the sidewalk again. “I am certain I can identify the person who stole your arrangements, Miss Ozwell. I need to find the birds who were here when the perpetrator was here.” He stood, turning to face the owner of the shop before walking a few feet away from the police tape, his LED cycling yellow. “I am never going to have a chance with all the people here, though.”

Gavin raised an eyebrow. “Uh huh, tin can. What exactly are the birds going to tell you? They gonna tweet the name of our perps in your ear?” He laughed at his vision of the scenario playing out, Connor calling out for the birds and then one just squawking in his face, flying away, taking a shit somewhere inconvenient, leaving the detective android humiliated and disappointed.

“Very funny Detective Reed, however, unlike you, I have some animal handling knowledge. Also, what you just stepped over,” He gestured to the spilt soil, “is evidence, with which I can say with 98% certainty, the bird that was here when the store was robbed was hurt by whoever committed the crime. That bird is a witness, believe it or not. We can get evidence from the cameras in the store, but we can get positive identification of the criminal from the bird. It will, at minimum, buy us time to find hard evidence that whoever it was did it actually did do it.”

As he spoke, Connor already appeared to be distracted, ducking under the police tape surrounding the shop and stepping out further away from the main roads, towards the minimal tree line of a nearby park. “Detective Reed, I will meet you back at the station if you would like to stay and collect statements. Otherwise, I invite you to come find the birds with me.” He turned and began to walk away, leaving Gavin to scramble together his belongings. 

He turned to the uniforms at the scene, noting that two remained. “You guys can finish up here right?” He waited for them to nod before taking off after Connor. “Take Connor’s car back, leave mine here. Wait up, princess!” 

Connor was well into the area where the birds appeared to be gathering. He sat down in the grass and cupped his hands to let out a whistling tone. Delightfully, a bird landed on a branch near his spot and echoed his tune. Gavin caught up and had to stop in his tracks. The birds flocked Connor, landing on his legs, on nearby branches, and even in his hair. The incredible picture they all made was enough to keep him from interrupting and to pull out his phone to start recording.

“I can help, but I can’t until I know who’s hurt. Can you help me find them?” Connor whispered at the birds.  _ There’s no fucking way _ , Gavin thought. The birds fluttered up and surrounded an uneven patch of leaves. Uncovering the small creature, Connor sighed with relief. “Thank you, little birds! Detective, we can return to the station now.”

An hour later and he still couldn’t fathom what was happening before his eyes. Gavin let his jaw open in awe.  _ That did  _ not _ happen. No way! _ He thought rewatching the clip on his phone while observing the crowd of uniforms peeking over at Connor’s desk. Connor literally tweeted at birds until he found the damaged one and was now nursing it back to health in the middle of their office.

“I suspect that the man who robbed the store we were looking at is the same man who has been robbing stores run by androids from the original Jericho. We have been looking into this man for a month at least.” Connor pulled up a middle aged man with patches on his head and light, but bloodshot eyes. “According to our system, he was only arrested once, a possession charge for red ice, and his sister-in-law posted his bail. DPD lost track of him. I put a notification out to all police on patrol and our friends in New Jericho. All we have to do is wait.” He smirked at Gavin and took a seat. “Case almost closed.”

Gavin rolled his eyes, “You’re allowed to say that once the guy is in jail. You said you could make that bird a witness, but I’m gonna see if we can get a warrant for wherever this guy’s is staying, if he’s even staying anywhere.” He turned to his terminal to fill out the required work. “Until this comes back, you can work on fixing that bird.”

Quite frankly, Connor had become somewhat of an attraction. In the three days it took to find the man, Connor had been carrying around a little bird in a sling around his neck. Despite the obvious difference in species, the office seemed endeared by the duo. Pictures were floating around, and even Hank was softer around the little bird by the third day.

The nickname “princess” was also catching on, but Connor seemed completely oblivious as to  _ why _ it was catching on. Gavin seemed especially exasperated, having coined the name for the android. “Have you never seen a disney movie? Did CyberLife not equip you with disney movies?” Connor just shrugged. Gavin let it go for the time being.

The bird, being well enough to cause a small ruckus with its version of chirping but not well enough to fly, was given entry to the suspect lineup from beyond the mirror. For the first fifteen candidates, the bird showed little to no reaction, besides turning to Connor or Gavin and chirping curiously here and there. 

Then the last five men walked in. Immediately, the bird screeched and tried to fly out of its sling. Gavin just barely managed to catch the bird before it hurt itself even worse. “Which one, little bird?” He held the bird to just the first man. Nothing. The second. Same again. The third. A shrill, piercing shriek came from between his fingers. “Okay, yep that’s our guy. ID match?” 

Connor looked over his notes. “Number 562375 is indeed our primary suspect.” His little grin took up his face, “I believe I can now say, case closed.” Carefully, he took the bird back from Gavin and put it back in his sling. “I will hold on to little bird until he is fully healed.” His LED lit up yellow as he communicated the identity of the man to Jericho. “We should be covered until then. Nice work, Detective.”

Gavin shrugged, “You’re weird animal powers helped too, I guess. Speaking of animal powers, do you wanna come over some time? I can show you what I mean by disney movies. There’s a shitton of animal companions, pretty much the exact same as little bird, trust me you’ll love it. Or not. Whatever.” He rushed through the last bit. Connor was thrilled to say the least. 

“Hank tells me about those all the time. Especially this week. I don’t really get it, but I would love to!” His excitement was infectious.

“Great, so Saturday?” Gavin ventured.

“It’s a date!”

**Author's Note:**

> Gavin is wondering what in the world he just got himself into.
> 
> I am trying something to get myself to write more, so 30 minute sprints. Today, I worked a little longer because I had the time and I wanted to spend it. Today's prompt: Tweeted. Obviously, I didn't go the twitter route. Mostly because I know nothing about twitter. I was sort of picturing the brooklyn 99 scene where Jake makes all the people in the line up sing that Backstreet Boys song the entire time I was writing this, so it is not serious at all. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @fallish for updates.


End file.
